


An Unforgettable Night [Valki Week Day 5-Star Wars AU]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: The daughter of a senator from a small planet is invited to the lavish and powerful planet of Asgard to accompany the prince to a dinner. While she might be known as the prim and proper lady of her planet, Loki knows better.





	An Unforgettable Night [Valki Week Day 5-Star Wars AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is less of a crossover and more of an AU. IDK how to use the tagging system so sorry if I get it wrong. Pardon if I get some things mixed up. My Star Wars lore is hella rusty and I tried to be as vague as possible without ruining what’s canon.

She couldn’t get a meeting with the King of this planet, though she managed to get something even better. A date with his son. Odin never associated with anyone who wasn’t worth his attention and frankly liked to pretend that anyone that didn’t benefit himself were invisible. His son, on the other hand, seems to be a bit more easy to speak to and he’s had a keen eye on her for quite some time. 

She approaches the palace doors and draped in the most expensive fabrics she’s ever seen in her life. It cost some pretty credits, but it’s worth every penny for her to attend. She’s the doe eyed daughter of a senator from a far off planet and everyone must see her as such. She greets the guard at the door with her invitation and is escorted down the hall and into a spacious ballroom. 

She takes a moment to scan the area and makes note of everyone attending. The ballroom is nearly filled and it’s only moments before they sit everyone down for dinner. While there is music playing, it’s nothing worth dancing to and meant to fill in the noise. She decides to take her time and observe everyone attending. There are a few familiar faces that cross her way, but pays no mind to them. Not yet, anyhow.

Most of the idle chatter she overhears is boring. Nothing worth remembering and she already anticipated that the most interesting conversations would probably be said behind closed doors. Most of the diplomats here are talking about current events or “_how absolutely admirable the Empire is for protecting their people_”. 

A droid passes by and offers her another drink which she graciously accepts. She fights the urge to roll her eyes and instead focuses all her energy on her drink. She was ready to move away from the conversation and find a new corner to camp out at when a familiar voice catches her ears.

“Enjoying the drink, I see? That’s the third one you’ve had.” 

Prince Loki's dressed in the finest fabrics she's ever seen. He takes her hand and gently kisses the back of her hand. She pulls her hand back and conceals a blush, letting out a brief chuckle. 

“Your Majesty, are you spying on me?” She gives a coy smile and bats her eyelashes.

Loki’s eyes sharpen and his voice lowers. “Aren’t you?” She blinks with a puzzled look at his comment until he lets out a warm laugh. “You’re quite the wallflower, aren’t you?” 

“Well, I hardly know anyone. Not as well as you, of course.” She takes an extra sip of her drink. 

“My apologies for not coming to your rescue sooner.” He gives a bow. “Dinner’s about to start. Sit with me and I’ll make it up to you.” No more than a moment afterwards, a bell chimes for everyone to take their seats and Loki escorts her to the front of the table. A place setting, to no surprise, is already set out for her. 

She’s seated at the end of the table. Loki on her left and his older brother, the crowned prince Thor, on Loki’s other side. 

“Your name’s Val, is it?” Thor leans back on the table and gives a friendly smile that she returns. 

“Yes.” 

Thor returns to his meal and nudges Loki’s shoulder that he not so subtly shoves off. “My brother’s talked about you. You seem to be all he talks about, lately.”

“Is that so?” She eyes the prince who has suddenly found an interest in his meal. 

“I find your diplomacy admirable,” Loki responds simply and Thor lets out a booming laugh.

“Diplomacy,” he mocks. “Of course! Anyhow, just so you know, my family is delighted that you arrived in his life. I think your companionship has helped him for the better.” 

Thor’s last words make her nearly drop her utensil making a  _ CLANG _ noise on the plate that catches everyone’s attention. All eyes on her, now. She feels the need to say something. 

She clears her throat. “I don’t think words can describe how much that means for me to hear.” 

“You don’t need to lie, Val.” Loki mutters her way and rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not,” she says in a manner that still doesn’t appear to convince Loki. 

“I apologize for my brother being so forward. Just ignore anything he says from now on.” 

Thor clears his throat, “Val, if I said anything that made you uncomfortable, I-

“No need to apologize. I meant what I said.” That part was true. Despite how terrifying Thor’s words were to her, she knows how valuable her relations to the Odin family are. 

“You may ignore this if you choose. However, my brother always likes to change the story about how you two met. You wouldn't happen to remember, would you? I would prefer to hear it from a more reliable source.” 

“I do remember,” She takes a bite off her plate. “I was wandering around the palace and stopped by a couple of guards. They were practically interrogating me and two steps away from arresting me. They grabbed one of my wrists and you swooped in out of nowhere. You nearly had their heads for laying their hands on a diplomat’s daughter and kept their attention away for quite some time. At the perfect moment I slipped out and for some reason you couldn’t let it go. You practically ran after me like a madman. 

“Hey, I saved you from those guards and the least you could have done was thank your hero.”

“Is that the responsibility of a hero?” She teases. “Saving damsels in distress all so they could thank them.”

“Well, mostly it’s for the kiss.” Loki says that causes her to nudge his shoulder. “What were you looking for, anyway?”

“Your father,” She answers smoothly. “I was hoping for an audience with him. He’s been ignoring my father’s requests for aid and I hoped maybe I could persuade him.” 

“My, that’s probably the bravest thing I’ve heard anyone has done.” Thor says. 

“Is it?’ She makes sure to widen her eyes a bit bigger and feign ignorance. 

“Nobody can request a public audience with my father. Not so boldly, anyway. You’re lucky the guards didn’t get you,” Thor chuckles. Loki turns to his brother with a narrow look in his eye. He stops himself right away and changes the subject. 

They return to their meal with small talk. Discussing future festivals and any other events that might pique their guest's interest. 

As soon as dessert is finished, the music begins to liven up and the dance floor begins to fill. Loki takes her hand and stands from his chair.

“Would you dance with me?” 

She nods with a warm smile and the two walk into the center of the ballroom. Loki keeps his hand around her back and they sway to the music in sync. 

“You look beautiful, by the way.” Loki says. “I don’t think I got to mention that.”

“No, I suppose not.” She lets out a chuckle. “Your brother took up most of the conversation.”

“Forgive him, he likes to embarrass me whenever I bring along someone new.” 

“Are you enjoying the party?” 

“Yes. There seems to be a lot of interesting people here.”

“That’s a kind way to put it.”

“What do you mean?” She says curiously. 

“Just that my father’s not making his relations with the Empire a secret. He’s planning to sign the deal soon.”

The ground underneath her shifts and she stops in her pace. A few people bump into her but she pays them no attention. 

“Are you alright?” Loki steadies her.

“Just a little dizzy. All that spinning-I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll get you a drink.” Loki steps away. 

While she waits for her date, she finds herself tapping her foot and casually scans the ballroom. The walls are suddenly becoming larger and the crowd is thickening. She is snapped out of her daze when Thor taps her shoulder and holds out his hand. “You don’t mind if I steal you for a song, do you?” 

She sucks in a breath and puts on a smile. Putting all her worries in the back of her mind. 

“Not at all,” she takes Thor’s hand. “But I’m pretty sure your brother might.”

Thor waves his hand dismissively. “I wouldn’t mind what Loki thinks. He’s the jealous type but he knows me better than anyone.” 

They continue their waltz in silence. She notices that Loki is standing off to the side and she gives him a shrug. Before she could throw an apology his way, she's twirled around and her back is now turned to Loki. 

Though Thor’s not as skilled of a dancer as his brother, he manages to keep up nicely. 

“Did you come across the galaxy just to see my brother?” 

While Thor’s eyes are warm and kind, she can’t help but feel like she’s being scrutinized too closely. 

“Not just him, my grandmother.”

“You’re Asgardian?” Thor raises an eyebrow. 

“Half,” she answers. “I come to visit her whenever I have the chance.” 

“So, I’m hearing a promise from you that you’d be around for some time?” 

She slows down in her pace and her smile slowly fades. Before Thor could ask her what’s wrong, she answers simply, “Yes! Of course.” The music ends right on time and they break away immediately. 

She finds Loki where she last saw him with two drinks in hand and hands her one. Without a second thought, she knocks back the drink quickly. Loki raises his eyebrows and she gives a nervous laugh. 

“I’m just a bit warm,” she amends. 

Loki’s eyes light up and he takes her empty glass. 

“In that case, would you care to join me for a short walk? You should see our garden. My mother’s been tending to it for centuries and it looks exquisite at night.” 

“Yes.” She ignores the amused look on Thor’s face over his youngest brother’s shoulder. 

They wander the hallways in silence. Occasionally greeting a few passersby who are touring the palace themselves. As the crowds thin and the deeper into the palace they go, she notices the regular palace guards she would occasionally spot has changed. Little by little, she’s noticed a Stormtrooper stationed throughout the palace. 

“Pardon the extra security here,”Loki notes. “The Empire’s been sending in their own security. We’ve been trying to hide them from the public’s sight, but there’s no use in ridding of them.” 

Her muscles tense at that comment and her heart completely stops when the familiar crackle of a voice behind her speaks up. 

“Miss?” An armed trooper halts the two in their tracks. “Would you mind waiting for a moment?” 

“Is there an issue?” Loki says coolly. 

“I just got word that we need to speak to her for a minute.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” she says quickly in hopes nobody could hear the shaking in her voice. 

“Maybe so, but I still need to verify that.” The Stormtrooper reaches out to take her arm. 

"Let her go." The Stormtrooper obeys. Loki firmly grabs his date away from the trooper and stands in front of her. Just like his father, his voice is calm but grabs the attention of everyone. “This is absurd! Asgard has invited you all into our home for extra help and you dare disrupt and harass our guests? She has no reason to go with you. You will step away before you have to answer to the entire court for your actions. You can tell whoever has spoken to you to never bother the prince of Asgard for such trivial matters and to take it up with the King if it’s that important.” 

The Stormtrooper takes a step back and gives a humbling bow. It's voice matching Loki's calm manner.   


“I understand, your Majesty. I will tell them right away. It won’t happen again.”   


When the trooper is out of their sight, Loki lets out a huff and they return to their walk.

“I apologize you had to see that. Since they’ve walked in, they believe they can walk all over us. It’s been infuriating mother and I doubt my father likes it any better.” 

She mutters a brief,  _ thank you _ as she feels her heartbeat slows down and the panic subsiding. 

They enter a more guarded part of the palace and a couple of palace guards step away from a doorway that Loki opens. The second they take their step through and the doors shut behind, Loki picks up his pace and finds a nearby pillar to push her against. 

She's pulled into a deep and passionate kiss that she eagerly responds to and winds her arms around Loki’s neck. 

Like a switch was turned on, both of their facades fade away. 

“D’you have any idea how badly I wanted to drag you away?” Loki’s voice husks and he leans in to press his lips to her neck. 

“I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did. Such a gentleman,” she sucks in a breath when Loki’s arms wrap around her legs and hoists her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him back into a warm kiss. 

“Speaking of.” Loki briefly breaks apart. “Do you really see yourself as a damsel?” 

“Oh enough of that,” she snorts and rolls her eyes. “I’m playing the part. The one you hate so much before you got to know me."

“I didn’t hate you-

“You thought I was a priss.”

“That was before I spotted you out at the bar and drinking an entire barrel of ale.”

“What? I drank it like a lady,” She flashes a pout that Loki can’t help but take between his teeth and tease. 

She hears the jingle of what sounds like Loki’s belt and breaks apart with a huff.

“Oh, come on.” She lets go of her grip and sets herself back on the floor. Now’s her moment. Better late than never. 

“Now you want to be all proper?” Loki rolls his eyes. 

“I just figured there are better places to fuck me. Why against this dirty pillar and in the open air?” She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes to emphasize her point. 

“You’d prefer we take it to my room.” Loki answers as he refastens his belt. 

“Well, if it’s all the same to you. I’d rather not ruin my dress anymore than it already is,” she straightens the hem and rearranges her hair. In the blink of an eye he’s leading her through the labyrinth of the garden and into a backdoor. 

Loki shuts the door of his bedchambers and leads them to a sofa. He pulls her down so she’s straddled on his lap and tangling her hands in his hair. 

“Is this comfortable enough for you?” Loki breathes between kisses. 

“Mmm-hm,” she nods eagerly. 

“Or would you prefer we do it in my father’s office?" Loki says with a curious look. "After all, that would probably be more convenient for you when my back is turned.” 

She breaks apart from her kiss with a puzzled look on her face.

Loki nudges her off his lap.“You can cut the bullshit now, _Val_.” Loki says her name with air quotes.   


Valkyrie drops her smile and so does Loki. 

She takes a step back and Loki slowly stands up. A wolfish look in his eyes. 

“What are you-

“I figured that out right away. You’re a spy for the Rebellion,” Loki says simply. 

Valkyrie’s heart races and she backs away. She reaches the back of her dress for a pocket cleverly concealed behind. While she couldn’t bring along any weapons, a distress signal will be as equally effective. She searches the back of her pocket frantically and curses when Loki pulls up what she’s looking for. 

“I snatched it when you weren’t looking.” 

“You knew this whole time?” Valkyrie grits her teeth. 

“Not really, but things began to make more sense and the bait you just dangled two minutes ago only confirmed what I knew. Are you really a senator’s daughter?” 

After a long silence, Valkyrie shakes her head. 

“Why did the Rebellion come to Asgard?” 

“Help,” she responds and blinks. She meant to keep her mouth shut, but is finding it difficult to stop herself. “We hoped we could gather enough information to use to our advantage. Whether that meant to build a relationship with Asgard or find a way to leverage-WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?”

“Because I asked you.” Loki responds and adds, “and also because I added something to your drink.” 

“You-

“It's not going to hurt you. All it will do is tell me the truth,” Loki says calmly. “Even if you can’t help it. Is that all? Do you plan to attack Asgard?” 

“No. We want to liberate it. We see how the Empire is slowly taking control and we want to prevent it. If the King would agree to it, we could build an alliance.” 

“That’s all?” 

“Yes.”

Loki considers Valkyrie’s words and takes a step back. 

“Alright,” he says, his eyes softening. 

“Alright?” 

“I’m letting you go,” Loki answers as he tosses her back her device. “There’s an exit downstairs. It will lead you back to the front.” 

She catches it and carefully examines the device. It would probably be best for her to discard it as soon as possible, just in case. 

“Nobody else knows? What about your brother.”

“My brother, as you can already tell isn’t the brightest. He hasn’t the slightest clue what’s occurring outside of our planet let alone if anyone he meets has an ulterior motive.”

Valkyrie remains still in her place. She scans Loki’s room for any guards or officers nearby ready to attack. When nothing appears out of the ordinary, she finally speaks up.

“Why are you letting me go?” 

When Loki doesn’t respond, she takes a step back and turns to leave. Loki grasps on to Valkyrie’s wrist and halts her. His grip isn’t firm, but it catches her attention. 

“For the record, I never said you had to leave. If you wish, you’re welcome to stay behind and discuss further matters about your...situation.” He flashes a smile that reaches his eyes.   


* * *

Valkyrie wakes up to the glare of the sun in her eyes. The curtains are shut, but a crack and a sliver of light peeking through tells her it’s morning. She props herself up on her elbows and scans the disheveled bedchambers belonging to the prince of Asgard. 

She probably should have left when she already knew Loki wasn’t going to discuss anything anytime soon. He gave her plenty of flags to drop the mission that night and she was advised by the Rebellion to do so as soon as she felt it was compromised. But when did she ever do as the Rebellion told her? It only would have raised more eyebrows and any lingerers at the party would have asked questions about the unknown woman sneaking out of the prince’s bedchambers.

Instead, she quietly stretches herself awake and prepares to dress herself. She searches the room for her dress and finds it flung across the bedroom. Valkyrie holds back a groan thinking about having to pad through the cold tile floor naked. She takes a moment to prepare herself and halts when she feels the bed shift. 

She feels Loki stretch in the bed and yawn. 

“You stayed after all!” 

“It was pretty late,” Valkyrie says simply. “And I didn’t want to bother to zombie walk myself back in the cold to where I’m staying.” 

“Breakfast should be here in a bit. Why don’t you stay for some? I could even have someone escort you back where you’re staying.” 

She can hear her colleagues yelling at her for breaking every rule and being so careless. 

“I suppose so,” she shrugs and settles herself back into the warm covers.

After several moments of silence, Loki blurts out, “Your name’s not really Val, is it?” 

“No.”

“What is your name?” 

Valkyrie takes a second glance at Loki and scoffs. 

“None of your business.” 

“It should be,” he counters. “You’re asking for my aid to the Rebellion and yet you won’t even give me your real name.”

“You’re not giving me aid and my name doesn’t matter, anyway. I’ve used too many names for them to mean anything.” 

Loki opens his mouth to counter when a soft knock on his door interrupts their conversation. 

“Your Majesty, would you prefer your breakfast now?” 

“Yes,” he responds. 

“And what about Miss Val?” Valkyrie rolls her eyes. Apparently tabs were kept on her after all. 

“Bring them both in, Jalyeli,” Loki turns to Valkyrie and mutters in her ear, “Don’t worry about her. You’d like Jalyeli. She’s a delight.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jalyeli teases as she sets the trays of food on a coffee table nearby. 

“You’re the only one in this palace that hasn’t ratted me out when I leave-” Loki cuts himself off and adds, “Bring it over here, please. I doubt either of us are looking forward to leave the bed.”

Jalyeli obeys with an impish smile cracking and sets everything beside the bed. “Anyway,” Loki turns to Valkyrie like there is nothing out of the ordinary, “there were many times I left under her watch and she would look the other way.”

“That’s extraordinary loyalty,” Valkyrie reaches over for a cup of tea. “Particularly for someone as hazardous and impulsive as himself.” She thought she heard a laugh escape Jayeli, but by the time Valkyrie looks up, her lips are shut tight. 

“Thank you, Miss. Will that be all, your Majesty?” Jalyeli keeps her head down but Valkyrie can still see a smug smile left behind. 

“That’s all, thank you.” He dismisses her and she swiftly leaves. 

Valkyrie hands Loki his plate. “Does she know.” She sets her plate on her lap and takes a bite. 

“No,” Loki answers. “I meant what I said, nobody else knows. Anyway, that kind of stuff she would be obligated to tell and it wouldn’t be right for me to burden her with such matters.” Loki takes a bite out of his food and adds, “But, she probably would handle it the best, if that means anything.” 

“Not really. Not unless she can help us out somehow.” 

The two return to their food in silence. Occasionally, they make small comments on their meals. When they finish and everything’s cleared up, Valkyrie prepares herself to get out of bed to leave. Loki reaches out his hand over her shoulder. 

“Listen,” Loki lets out a small sigh, “I want to help you but I can’t. There’s too much to risk. Asgard’s being watched carefully and under too much surveillance. My father recently came back from a meeting with an officer and they said that they will eventually relax with security once the deal’s made.”

“Do you really believe that?” 

“No,” Loki frowns. “My father doesn’t, either. All he believes is to keep his head down and pray that his people will be spared from extinction. But no, none of us are blind.” 

“Odin’s a coward,” Valkyrie blurts. Loki furrows his eyebrows and thins his lips. 

“That’s easy for you to say when you come from an army that has no one to lose,” he snaps. “You’re disposable to them. Just another means to victory.” 

“Is Asgard no different? All it took was one tyrant in your family to kill off the Valkyrior army!” She sees Loki’s mouth open at that comment. Like he’s going to ask her how she knows that. She ignores him and continues, “I know how it feels to be a pawn, but at least now I’m a pawn with a purpose.”

Loki’s quiet for a moment. She can sense his irritation shift to empathy.

“Val, I didn’t-” 

“Of course you didn’t know,” she reaches at the foot of the bed for her undergarments. “I wouldn’t bother telling you something so personal,” she adds after slipping on the last of it. 

“Is that why you’re part of the Rebellion?” 

“That, among other things.” 

“Such as?” Valkyrie opens her mouth to answer and he cuts her off, “ _ None of my business _ , I know. You keep too many secrets.” 

“Oh, and you’re so open and approachable.” She rolls her eyes. 

“I invited you to my palace, didn’t I? Despite knowing who you are and what you’ve been after.”

“If you knew you were walking into a trap, why would you do something so foolish?”

Loki considers her words for a moment and answers, “I like excitement. And perhaps I have a death wish,” he adds under his breath with a soft chuckle. She catches his eyes and ignores the brief flutter in her chest when she sees them narrow. “Or maybe you just make it so easy for me to forget.”

Loki reaches over and pulls Valkyrie closer to his side of the bed. She slides in closer so she’s nearly on top of him. Loki tangles his hand in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss that she eagerly responds to and deepens. Valkyrie runs her hand down his sternum and stops just above his navel. She smirks when he catches her wrist and encourages her to dip lower. 

Loki briefly breaks apart and his blue eyes studies her face in awe. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he breathes. “Not so soon.” 

Suddenly, Valkyrie stops in her tracks. She pulls away like she was struck by lightning and gapes. There isn’t a hint of humor on Loki’s face and she didn’t think that would frighten her. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that there’s a part of her that agrees with him. She does the only thing she knows she’s good at. 

“Thank you for the breakfast. I should probably leave,” she turns her head away, hoping to hide the look of surprise on her face. 

If she wasn’t so caught off guard, she would have had a more graceful exit. Valkyrie scoots backwards on her knees to hop off the bed and her feet get tangled in the bed sheets. She braces herself for impact and stops mid-fall. 

Valkyrie feels a strange energy holding her back from falling. It feels like a cushion is being suspended in the air and someone invisible is holding on to it. She’s never seen anything like it, but an instinctive part of her already knows what it’s called. 

Valkyrie looks up and sees Loki’s hand outstretched to her like he’s trying to catch her wrist but missed. She opens her mouth and shuts it. Not knowing what to say or where to go from here, Loki gives her a sheepish look and shrugs. 

“Guess we both have secrets we’re keeping.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  



End file.
